WhiteRed
by TownOfSalem Yeah
Summary: What if Weiss and Pyrrha switch bodies?
1. Episode 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **Summary:** What if Weiss and Pyrrha switch bodies?

 **❄White||Red🚩: Episode 1**

 _'My name is Weiss Schnee. Or at least that's what I tell everyone when they ask who I am. 'I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the only Dust Company that supplies dust all over Remnant.'_

I rehearse those words everyday so I won't forget who I'm supposed to be in front of everyone.

Even if it means that I'll be the girl that Jaune loves.

"Weiss!"

Ruby peeked from above. Team RWBY had a unique sense of style when it comes to arranging their room. "Bunk beds" are created and recycled. Ruby's bed was hanging on top of mine while Blake's bed was using a pile of books to keep the bed above Yang's.

"Weiss? Hello!"

Right. I turned to Ruby but did my best not to smile. "Yes?"

"Think you could help me with History homework?" she asked.

"Of course!" was the automatic response I replied with. But it's wrong. I'm not supposed to say that. "I mean-" was I to take back what I said then?

"Thanks Weiss!"

Immediately Ruby climbed down her bed to join me in my small space. Her notebook was a blank and she was smiling excitedly, to which, i can't ignore forever.

I took my notebook so I could show her my notes. One thing I was sure we had in common is our reputation to aim high in class. That means, always completing my homework and studying in advance before class begins.

"'The faunus...'" Ruby copied off mine and I didn't mind.

She is an adorable girl and Jaune likes her. As a friend.

I was later startled when my scroll rang. Ruby looked at me and I tried not to worry her. I took my scroll from the side of the bed and read the caller's ID. 'Father' it read.

Ruby will notice something was wrong so I hopped off the bed, leaving her a smile to assure I'm alright before leaving the room to have some privacy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Weiss! You've been ignoring my calls for the past months, did the empty credit cards change your mind?" I heard her father spoke. "I no longer supported your financial needs."

"Why father?" I should've chosen to keep my mouth shut. I was about to make things worse.

"You ask why? Oh Weiss, at a rebellious age, you're beginning to sound more of a servant than an heiress. It must be the effect of staying with-"

"I am sorry for everything I did before. But please do not talk about my friends this way." I boldly say. Ruby and the others aren't just Jaune's friends. They're my friends too.

Mr. Schnee didn't say anything for a moment. But I can hear his breathing. He didn't hang up yet. "Very well."

The conversation went... well?

I close my scroll and held on the doorknob. Contemplating to enter the room. I feel like I kept on invading their privacy every time I enter.

But mostly my hesitation to enter was because I wanted to wait for the people to come from the other room.

I can hear their loud chatters coming near. They must be from the cafeteria, the usual route. I shouldn't meet with them. I shouldn't. But I WANT to.

"Hey Weiss."

Again, my hesitation resulted to another encounter not meant to happen. Or that's not supposed to happen.

Jaune greeted me- greeted Weiss.

'Hello Jaune.' would be my usual response to him. But I can't say it. Even if I want to. I'm confused with what I should say and do. Jaune.

I bit my lip to control myself. To refrain from speaking to him. I squeezed on the knob and entered Team RWBY's room for sanctuary.

"Okay I'll catch up with you later!"

Oh Jaune...

"You okay Weiss?" she was giving me the why-are-you-acting-weird look again. I calm my breathing and forced a smile.

"I'm good. So where were we?"

* * *

Jaune lay down his bed, his arm covering his face, an obvious frustration was drawn across his face.

Ren and Nora turned to each other before looking back to their team leader.

"You okay Jaune?" Nora asked.

"I miss Pyrrha." he mumbled.

"We do too. Class isn't the same without her." Ren agreed.

"Yeah but I miss the part that we're top of the sparring class as a team!"

Jaune sits up to be able to speak properly to his teammates. He was frustrated enough and they aren't helping. "I miss Pyrrha because she's my friend." he said firmly, followed by a sigh. "I wonder how she's doing now."

"You should be happy for her though. She won the class tournament and got the chance to experience first-hand to join in actual missions with real hunters." Nora says.

"She'll be back." Ren tried to comfort.

Jaune knew they were trying. And he should too. He smiled at them to show he's alright.

"We just have to hold the fort while she's out there being Pyrrha." Jaune says and the pair were glad their team leader were back to being his usual self.

"We can start holding the fort by making pancakes!"

"Nora..."

"Yes and we'll need butter and lots of syrup!" Jaune joined the statement and Ren knew he had to cook.

"Prepare your pans Ren! I'm calling Team RWBY too!"

* * *

In an unknown location, Pyrrha was lying down the mattress, unable to have a good night's rest because of the rotten smell by the river, the noise from the other side, constant chatters of the people around her and the bugs flying over her.

"This. Is a nightmare." she muttered to herself.


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites! It means a lot!**

 **Nonexistent321:** Yeah sorry if it's short.

 **Engineer1869:** Thank you very much!

 **merendinoemiliano:** Thank you! I really appreciate it.

 **Bomberguy789:** You have a point, so I will upload here as well. Hope you enjoy, thank you!

 **❄White||Red🚩: Episode 2**

"Hey kid come on, you can't be walking behind us. You're our responsibility because you're still a student. Stick around with the rest." the man that reeks of alcohol called. I don't understand how Ruby finds this man _cool_ and awesome. He's the definite opposite for me. The only reason I'm walking behind is because I don't know where I'm going.

Furthermore, he's the man that likes to mess with my beloved sister! I cannot forgive him for such an act! Even so... in this body, there's nothing I can do but fake my laugh and restrain myself from nasty comments.

 _For the sake of that girl..._

"I am certain that he means you no harm." the girl beside me says.

Right, before this insane situation began, Pyrrha won the Vytal Festival Tournament and one of the reward is to join a group of professional hunters in their super secret mission, and as her request that was granted, the top 3 students from the tournament; Mercury Black, Penny Polendina, and Sun Wukong, will tag along this quest.

I believe that Pyrrha deserved this chance to be with the big leagues because I do not like the idea of an heiress,like myself, stealing someone else's reward. That's not something like me would do. And I'm not down to that level!

Also... this life annoys me to its fullest.

After hours of traveling, we walked, yes we did. We arrived in this little town that gives off a freakishly scary vibe. The sky was dark that's why there are lanterns everywhere, not a person was smiling and when they saw us, instead of the usual admiration towards hunters and huntresses, they sent us pitiful stares that say 'please don't hurt us'. We have no intention to!

"Well this looks like a friendly town." Qrow joked. "Maybe they'll give us free beer."

"You think?" Tai Yang rode on his boat and the two adults snickered at the thought.

"These adults are so immature." I say out of character. It was too difficult not to say anything when they're acting like a bunch of drunkards while looking after FOUR young students in this ridiculous quest to hunt a unique Grimm they call 'Grimmjow'.

They say this Grimm is able to eat dust and use its power. However it's only a rumor. That's why the four nations agreed to send a reconnaissance team to find out whether this is factual or not.

I almost got lost in my internal thoughts when I felt someone tap me by the shoulder. I would've sued the person who dared touch me if I wasn't in this body!

"Didn't take you to be the type to badmouth the bigshots behind their backs." Sun told me with a grin. Ah, the stray. He's using his tail to feed himself an apple... again. I told him so many times to use his hands but he just doesn't listen.

I need to hold my tongue! I shouldn't... shouldn't... No... Not. Say. Anything.

"By the way, how'd it go? I hope you're not too busy thinking about how drunk our guardians are." he said with a chuckle this time. Is he making fun of me? Or is he flirting? How dare this scoundrel two-time my friend!

That's it! I used all of my self-control already! It's time I retaliate MY WAY!

"Listen stray, I know that girls are a fan of your- your-" I try not to look down on his... thing, but I couldn't find the right words to insult his... thing, "-the unnecessary extra fat in your body! But I am not one of them!"

I saw him take a step back in surprise. Good. While I'm in this body, I'm still protecting my teammate and I can also protect Pyrrha from people like this. She's way too nice to bother talking back, but they can't bully me. They messed with the wrong heiress!

"So don't even think about ever going near me again! Do you understand?! Forget about ever getting my approval about Blake too!"

Serves him right. I hmphed to end my lecture, only to realize that everyone was staring at me in confusion and shock. Did I overdo it? I surely hope not!

To be fair, Pyrrha is also out of character at times. It can't be helped! It. HAPPENS.

"Kid, if you're hungry just say the word, okay?"

By the looks of his face right now, everyone must've noticed I am being myself and not Pyrrha. Maybe I overreacted. "O- of course." I managed to tell them calmly and with a smile I mustered to fake. "Can't keep a stomach growling."

* * *

"Eating pancakes with Team JNPR was a blast! Sure wish Pyrrha didn't miss it." Yang tells the team as they walked in the corridor headed to their room. "We were like _Pyrrha-nhas_. Get it?"

"Oh yes, last night was awesome." Blake agreed but with an obvious tired tone. No sign of last night's glee;

The four were tired of the day's intense outside activities that Ozpin prepared. If they weigh it against the initiation day where they are thrown from the cliff, it's still the one standing on top of the list. Either way it was exhausting and there's nothing more that they'd like but a good nap before the last class.

They were soaked in water and covered by something sticky. A couple of seaweeds are attached in their face and limbs.

Pyrrha chuckled internally at Yang's pun. She wasn't one to always hear Yang's unpredictable puns at lunchtime but she hears it from Jaune whenever it slipped his tongue while talking about Weiss. She never knew how hilarious the puns were after hearing it live.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked, her eyes closed while walking. She was almost like a zombie. Ruby was in front, Pyrrha is right behind her followed by Blake and Yang.

Before Ruby could pass by their room, Pyrrha made sure to tug Ruby by the cape and gently pull her back. "This way, Ruby." she cooed and opened the door for her tired friend.

"Thank you Weiss."

Ruby enters the room- would've hit her face on the frame of the door but Pyrrha made sure to redirect Ruby to the right path- and Blake was the next one to enter, muttering her thanks.

When it was Yang's turn, Yang stood by the door to block Pyrrha's path and she crossed her arms. A wide grin plastered across her face.

"Aren't you tired?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am." Yang replies. "But I've been wondering... you've been a really **kind** Ice Queen recently, Weiss."

Pyrrha tensed.

"No heiress rantings, no credit card treats, no demanding to study for good grades and definitely too nice towards anyone." Yang stated resulting for Pyrrha to be anxious.

She and Weiss agreed not to tell anyone about the switch until they figure out how and why it happened. She cannot afford to be caught now!

"I'm just tired that's all!" she tried to make it sound like Weiss as possible. Irritable and bossy. "And besides, you all seem inspired enough for good grades. As long as you're in line, my obligation is fulfilled."

Yang nods, her expression saying that she bought the act. "Alright then. Let's get some rest." the blonde says in conclusion and entered the room as well.

Pyrrha heaved a sigh of relief. That was a close call... But before she enter, she hesitated as usual, as if waiting for the other team to arrive. Her hand holding on the doorknob, doing her best not to turn around because that would be too obvious she's waiting for someone.

"Pull yourself together, _Weiss_." she tells herself, forcing a smile. Weiss would always ignore Jaune and she wouldn't wait outside just to hear his voice.

 _'It's harder to be Weiss than to be me.'_


End file.
